Kirby's Sleepover Party
by Flowerstar
Summary: Kirby is holding a sleepover party at the Fountain of Dreams and all of his friends were invited! This is a party they won't forget! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Calling to friends

Hi:) This is my first Kirby fan fic so please be nice. I've got inspired from a Mario fic that was made by another author and from something else. I thought it would be nice if I do a story about Kirby holding a sleepover party. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby, Green, Yellow and Red kirbies. They belong to Nintendo. I also don't own the Fountain of Dreams, Dream Land, Candy Constellation, Formula Star, Rocket Star, Shadow Star, Winged Star, Flight Warpstar, Kirby's cell phone, Tiff, Tuff and anything that is related to Kirby.

* * *

**Kirby's Sleepover Party**

Chapter 1: Calling to friends

It is night time in Dream Land. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. Kirby is at his house, chatting to his friends.

"Hello? This is Kirby, who is speaking?" Kirby said, holding his cell phone.

"Red Kirby." Red Kirby replied.

"Hhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii! What are you doing right now?"

"Doing nothing, what about you?"

"Me too."

"So, anyway I'm going to bed. By—"

"Don't say bye yet. Do you want to come to my sleepover party?"

"Okay! Where is it at and what time should I come?"

"It is at my house."

"Really?"

"No."

"Seriously, where is it at?"

"It is at the Fountain of Dreams."

"Okay, so what time should I go to there?"

"Now! When you finished packing up."

"Fair enough, see you there! Bye!"

Kirby walked over to his bed and went on it. He was lying on it while his legs were kicking back and forth. He pressed the buttons and started phoning.

"Hello? Kirby's speaking. Who is this?"

"Yellow Kirby."

"Hi! What are you up to?"

"I'm at Candy Constellation."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Firing heat-seeking arrows at my enemies."

"Why? Didn't we already finish our adventure?"

"Of course we did! Just because we finished that, doesn't mean I get to practice."

"Oh. No wonder you're up there! Anyway, get your butt down here and come to my sleepover!"

"Kirby! Don't be so rude!"

"Sorry."

"Um… where is your sleepover at?"

"It's at the Fountain of Dreams."

"Oh, so do I have to come now?"

"Yep."

"See you later!"

The pink puffball sat up and pushed the buttons.

"Hi, this is Kirby. Who's on the other line?"

"Green Kirby."

"Hello, Green Kirby! What's up?"

"I'm at my house, making popcorn. What about you?"

"Well, I'm on my bed, talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what does it look like?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, do you want to come to my sleepover?"

"Okay but where is it at?"

"It is at the Fountain of Dreams."

"The Fountain of Dreams! Are you crazy! King Dedede will see us!"

"Don't worry, he won't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, we can inhale him and spit him out."

"Oh. I'll come anyway but I hope he doesn't rain on our parade."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I hope that he won't ruin our party."

"I got to go now, my popcorn's ready, by—"

"Hey, wait! Don't go yet, can you save some for the party?"

"Sure! Bye-bye!"

_I think I should invite Tiff and Tuff as well. _Kirby thought. He hard-pressed the button once more and dialed his two chums.

"Hello? This is Kirby. Is Tiff and Tuff here?"

"I'm here, Kirby." Tiff replied

"Who's here?"

"Tiff."

"Oh. So, what are you doing right now?"

"Speaking to you but you woke me up."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"If you're not busy, do you want to come to my sleepover party?"

"All right but where is the party going to be at?"

"It's at the Fountain of Dreams."

"At the Fountain of Dreams! But how can I get there?"

"Just sneak into Dedede castle and get on to his Air Ride machines."

"What will happen if he sees me?"

"Don't worry, you'll won't. Just tell Tuff that he's invited too."

"But he's still asleep."

"Wake him up and tell him what I said."

"Alright, so, what Air Ride machines should I go on?"

"Any! Like for example, Formula Star, Rocket Star, Shadow Star and Winged Star. Use the ones that can fly."

"How about Winged Star?"

"Okay but what about my brother?"

"He'll have to use another one like the Flight Warpstar, if it's there."

"Can it fly?"

"Yes, I think so."

"When does the sleepover party start?"

"Now! When we get there."

"Goodbye, Kirby!"

"Bye-bye!"

Kirby put the phone down on his bed. He went off it and opened the pink drawer and got out his sleeping hat and his bright pink bag. He put it on his bed to pack up for his sleepover party.

* * *

Did you like it? This fan fic might be perfect for next week. Anyway, please review:D 


	2. Getting Ready for the Sleepover

I watched _The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! _On DVD. It was really fantastic but I heard some of the music before from Super Smash Bros. Melee. I've got a little inspired from it to do a future chapter for my crossover story. Anyway, on with the next chapter!

Also, thanks to **Clario** and** hamgirl** for the reviews!

**Clario: **Yes you can be a guest in my story. Did Mystic came out of your imagination or you got him from somewhere? Anyway, I will use these names in the fic. Um… I've noticed that you put one of my fan fics in your favourite stories list. Thanks:D Er… do you mind if I put you and Mystic in the story?

**hamgirl: **Thank you for the nice comment! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Ready for the Sleepover

Kirby ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He opened the cupboards to see some sweets and a golden party ball in there. _I think I should bring that ball to the sleepover. _He placed it on the table that was near the refrigerator and the cupboards. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to see a watermelon, milk, jelly and other foods. Kirby put them on the table. He went to the refrigerator again and float up to the top. He went on it and grabbed the giant, plastic transparent bag. He jumped off and put the watermelon, jelly and some off the food in it. He went to the refrigerator once more and closed it. The puffball gaits out and sprinted back up the staircase to his room. He got on his bed and puts the sleeping hat and his pillow in his bag. He grabbed his phone and his bag and leaped off it. He ran down the stairway and went to the front door. He opened it and stepped out. He shut it behind him and called for his Warpstar, using his cell phone. The Warpstar immediately came and Kirby bound on it. It flew off to its destination: The Fountain of Dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rurby (Red Kirby) opened his bedroom drawers and took a red bag and his sleeping cap out. He went to his bed and got on it. He put his bag on it and walked over to his pillow. He put the cushion and his sleeping hat in it. He jumped off and went to his wardrobe. Rurby opened it to see two sleeping bags dangling. The first one is pink and the other is red, obviously it's his. _I guess Kirby must have left it, the last time we've had a sleepover party. _He grabbed both of them and placed them on his bed. The red puffball closed the wardrobe. He takes hold of the bag and the sleeping bags. Rurby ran down the stairs to the door. He opened it and treads out. He closed it and he dialed for the Warpstar. It instantly came and Rurby leaped on it. The Warpstar took off and flew into the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Green Kirby is at the kitchen. He took the popcorn which was already in a red stripped box, out of the machine and placed on the table. _I wonder if it's enough for all of my friends? _He went to the cupboard and opened it to see a massive plastic bag. Green Kirby took it out and put the popcorn in it. He shut the cabinet and went out of the kitchen. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked to the drawer and opens it to see a sleeping hat and a carrier bag. He closed it and wore his cap. He grabbed his pillow. _I think I should bring a pillow. We might be having a pillow fight there. _He puts it in his bag and gaits to his wardrobe. The green puffball opens it and takes out his sleeping bag. He deposits it in his plastic bag. He grabs both of the bags and ran down the flight of stairs to the exit. Green Kirby also calls for his Warpstar to come. It flew down to where he is and he hopped aboard on it. The Warpstar soared into the air to where it should be going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yellow Kirby is riding on his Warpstar and it's heading towards his house. It flew down, really, really fast and it landed. Yellow Kirby jumped off and slowly walked to the front door. He opened it and stepped inside. He walked up the staircase, gradually. Clearly, he's tired from fighting his enemies in Candy Constellation. He went to his room and gaits to the drawer. He opens it and takes his yellow fluffy bag out. He grabbed the pillow which was on his bed and puts it in. The yellow marshmallow or puffball treads over to the wardrobe and opens it. He got hold of the sleeping bag and closes the wardrobe. Yellow Kirby take hold of the yellow bag as well and walks out of the room. He gaits down the set of steps to the way out. He phone up for his Warpstar to arrive. It came right away and he jumped on it. It shoots up into the night-time sky to the Fountain of Dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiff and Tuff arrived at Dedede Castle. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled. The whole castle was gloomy too.

"This castle is giving me the creeps." Tuff replied, being really frightened and looking around.

"That's because it's filled with them." Tiff said, being very brave.

"How can we get inside?"

"Don't worry we will, somehow."

"Hey! Why not we tiptoe inside?"

Tiff looked around and noticed that two Waddle Dees that were guarding the entrance were sleeping.

"Come on, let's head inside!"

Tuff nodded. He and Tiff sneakily walked inside, not bothering to stare at the guards. Inside, the corridor is really murky and there were bushes at the sides. Tiff and Tuff slowly walked until they heard a sound.

"What was that?" Tuff inquired.

"I'm not sure but I think it came from that bush over there." Tiff says, pointing to the bush that was at the far side.

Tiff and Tuff gaits closely to the bush and went behind it to see Clario and Mystic crouching.

"Er… you can come out now." Tiff says.

Clario and Mystic stepped out of the bush.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tuff asked.

"We've been hiding in that bush for ages." Mystic replied.

"Why?" Tiff questioned.

"Because we meant to go somewhere but we can't get there. So we went to King Dedede's castle and hid behind the bush until we find a way to aboard one of the Air Ride machines." Clario explained.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here in a place like this?" Mystic asked.

"We've been invited to Kirby's Sleepover Party and it's held at the Fountain of Dreams but we couldn't get there. Kirby said to us that there are Air Ride machines at Dedede Castle. We got here and we couldn't find them." Tiff told Clario and Mystic.

"Weird… we want to use those machines as well."

"Well, why not we work together and find them?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Then, let's go!"

Tiff, Tuff, Clario and Mystic were treading around. They went to the wooden door and they pushed it with all their might. But they couldn't.

"It seems like this door is locked. I guess we'll have to head back outside." Mystic said with disappointment.

"Yeah, I have to phone Kirby that we can't come." Tiff said, sadly.

They slowly walked to the exit and went outside. But to their surprise, they saw the Air Ride machines at the left side of the castle.

"Well, what do you know; they were out here the whole time." Mystic smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe we went in there for nothing!" Tuff said, crossing his arms and being annoyed.

"Look on the bright side, at least we found them." Tiff said with a grin.

Tiff and the others ran to the machines, even though the Waddle Dees were still fast asleep. But Tiff, Tuff, Mystic and Clario were shocked to see only two Air Ride machines in front of them.

"I couldn't believe it! Shouldn't that creep at least order more!" Tuff shouted with an angry face.

"Shhhhhh, Tuff! You're going to wake up the guards!" Tiff whispered, glaring at her brother.

"Well, at least we didn't, seems like they're snoozing off to dream land." Mystic said, gazing back at the Waddle Dees.

"But we ARE in Dream Land!" Clario yelled.

"Sheesh! You don't have to shout so loud!"

"Come on guys, we better stop talking. We have to go to our destination, remember?" Tiff reminded the others.

Mystic, Clario and Tuff nodded. Tiff and Tuff hopped on the Flight Warpstar. Mystic and Clario got on a Winged Star. The two machines take to the air and flew into the sky to the place they should be going.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Sorry that I've forgotten to put 'To be continued' at the bottom of the first chapter. Anyway, if you want to be a guest in my fic, please say so in your review:D


End file.
